Chapter 177
Negotiation is the 177th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Everyone is still shocked with Ri Boku proposal for a alliance and are asking him if this is a joke. One of Ou Ki vassals Roku O Mi is against it and is calling him names. He calls for Ryo Fui to give the signal as he will single handedly send their heads rolling. Ryo Fui responds to him that he needs to know his place and that this is no charade. Ryo Fui is surprised with this proposal and is thinking about it. Mou Bu is gritting his anger as Shou Hei Kun thinks this is not a bad deal. An alliance would help Qin to direct it resources to Han and Wei to attack them. Saitaku has high regards for Ri Boku and believes as well that this is not a bad deal. However Ryo Fui rejects the offer. This surprises everyone and Ri Boku starts sweating. He states that an alliance would be a great benefit to both their kingdoms, however he also knows that Ri Boku is irreplaceable national treasure of Zhao. If we would to scale this, his head is slightly more worth than a alliance. However due to this slight difference there is room for negotiations. Ryo Fui asks if he can throw a city as a bonus. He says that he is interested in Kankou. That Ryo Fui asks for Kankou shocks everyone. Shou Bun Kun mentions that that city is very important to Zhao. When Ri Boku became prime minister, he immediately focused on Kankou and started strengthen that region. Also the fort there is nearing completion. If Qin would to be to siege this city, they would need to spend a lot of time, money and soldiers. Saitaku start laughing, For Ryo Fui the alliance is actually more than enough, but his merchant nature wants to squeeze more profit out of it. Saitaku is interested to see Ri Boku next move and if he wil be able to bargain with Ryo Fui request. Ri Boku] says that he isn't allowed to decide alone to give out a city even as a prime minister. He wants to return to the king and give his answer then. Ryo Fui says no as he knows if Ri Boku asks it the Zhao king will agree. Ri Boku tries to bargain with a another city and offers the cities around Tonan instead. Ryo Fui tells this is ok if he would then offer 10 cities of Tonan. Ryo Fui warns Ri Boku that it comes to business, he never has in his entire life budged a single inch from the offered price. He then states that the cards are on the table and that he know has to choose. Ri Boku agrees to give Kankou and agree to a alliance. This shocks everyone. Ei Sei however remains silent. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Shou Bun Kun *Ri Shi *Ri Boku *Roku O Mi *Ou Ki mentioned *Tou *Ryo Fui *Mou Bu *Shou Hei Kun *Sai Taku *Kyou Kai *Shun Pei Kun mentioned *Kaine *Ei Sei Characters introduced Chapter notes *Ryo Fui rejects Ri Boku initial offer. *Ryo Fui asks for the city of Kankou. *Ri Boku agrees to give Kankou. *A Zhao-Qin alliance has formed. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters